


Zoologie

by Jainas



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Snakes, Zoo, minor crossover
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Crowley était très fier des zoos.





	Zoologie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Zoology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311267) by [Jainas-in-English (Jainas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas-in-English)



> En exclusivité mondiale, repost d'un ficlet datant de 2009, que je n'avais pas archivé jusqu'ici...

Crowley était très fier des zoos.  
Enfermer des bestioles dans des cages trop étroites et forcer des parents fatigués traînés par leur marmaille à payer pour venir les voir s'était révélé un moyen parfait pour provoquer disputes conjugales, mioches trop gâtés et phobies à vie après la visite du pavillon des insectes ou des reptiles. Et c'était sans compter le trafic d'animaux sauvages, les manifestations d'activistes écologistes remontés et bien entendu l'occasionnel lion évadé qui boulottait un ou deux visiteurs.

Non, vraiment, les zoos avaient été une merveilleuse idée. Simple, efficace et il avait suffit de la lancer pour que les humains s’en emparent et en tirent le pire.  
Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Aziraphale n'y mette son grain de sel avec des concepts ridicules et pleins de bonne volonté angélique, du genre réserve animalière, préservation des espèces, reproduction de l’habitat naturel et amour des animaux. Pouah.

Après cela Crowley avait laissé tomber l’affaire et fait confiance aux humains pour se débrouiller tous seuls avec les zoos, mais il aimait passer de temps en temps et voir si un tigre ou un serpent venimeux n’étaient pas partant pour une petite escapade.  
Et puis s’il était tout à fait honnête (ce que bien sûr il n’était pas), c’était plutôt relaxant de retourner à ses origines de temps à autre. Le bon vieux temps, tout ça.

-

Le vivarium était plongé dans la pénombre, agréablement chauffé* et le pourcentage d’humidité dans l’air était presque parfait, mais le retour aux sources avait manifestement ses limites et Bruno, le boa qui occupait les lieux, n’avait absolument aucune conversation. Aussi, lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans la salle, Crowley s’ennuyait-il à mourir et se sentait tout à fait d’humeur pour un peu de distraction.  
Entrouvrant un œil reptilien il observa les sales gosses encourager le père de l’un d’eux à taper sur la vitre jusqu’à ce qu’ils se lassent et s’éloignent. Crowley était en train de débattre entre les mérites respectifs d’une crise de claustrophobie, d’une évasion de cobras et d’attacher leurs lacets entre eux pour rigoler un coup lorsque qu’un gamin brun et rachitique vint coller son nez à la vitre pour le regarder avec tristesse.  
Oh, ça pouvait marcher aussssi…

Alors qu’il était en train d’expliquer au gosse avec l’équivalant reptilien du langage des signes que Bruno était originaire du Brésil, les deux sales mioches refirent leur apparition à grand renfort de cris et le plus gros des deux bouscula l’interlocuteur de Crowley avec tant d’énergie qu’il l’envoya rouler par terre.  
Le moment était parfait** et un petit miracle pour se débarrasser de la vitre plus tard, Crowley serpentait avec jubilation entre les jambes des humains en déroute –et en panique-, poussant même l’orgueil professionnel jusqu’à glisser la tête dans une ou deux jambes de pantalon pour chatouiller quelques mollets du bout de la langue***.  
Il acheva la démonstration en passant près de la tête du gosse toujours par terre et en sifflant « Merssssi, amigo. » avant d’onduler vers la sortie avec le sentiment du travail bien fait.  
Entre le scandale et les avalanches de plaintes qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber, la chasse au serpent évadé qui forcerait à évacuer le zoo le temps qu’ils réalisent que le vrai boa n’avait pas quitté son vivarium et les multiples journées de repos gâchées, on pouvait dire que c’était plutôt un bon coup.  
Et c’était sans compter le gosse avec lequel il avait parlé… Avec un peu de chance le gamin avait tellement été impressionné qu’il tournerait gothique, ou qu’il en sortirait convaincu qu’il pouvait parler aux serpents. Qui sait, il se mettrait peut-être même en tête qu’il avait des pouvoirs magiques et finirait gourou d’une secte.  
Crowley rit un peu en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil. C’était peu probable, mais savait-on jamais ?

Il quitta les lieux en sifflotant, mains dans les poches, vers le parking où l’attendait la Bentley, garée à cheval sur deux places handicapés. Décidément il aimait bien les zoos.

-

* Crowley avait les écailles douillettes.  
** Crowley avait également le sens de la mise en scène.  
*** Acte qu’il regretterait dès qu’il aurait repris forme humaine et qu’il laverait consciencieusement en compagnie de l’Ange à coups de Château Latour 1981.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Zoologie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092759) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti)




End file.
